


Young Mage

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), M/M, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, Lance is turned into a little kid. A quest to Lotor's tower to try and return him to normal reveals more about Shiro and Keith's relationship than originally imagined.





	Young Mage

Lance was the kingdoms most powerful Mage.He had fought Dragons, demons, Witches even Gods.He could handle a little unstable potion.He hadn’t meant to let the potion get into such a state, he had been working on an energy potion when he had ironically fallen asleep.When he woke up almost six hours later the potion was bubbling dangerously and giving off a powerful aura.

Lance tried to calm it down, but as the minutes ticked on the power just grew and grew.Lance knew it was going to blow only a second before it happened and barely had time to put up a force field before the cauldron exploded and he was sent flying into the wall backing out upon impact.  
Shiro had just returned from training the new knights.

He had been up since the crack of dawn and now that the sun was beginning to set it was safe to say he was exhausted.

Soon as he entered his chambers he shed his armour, not even bothering to put it on its stand before he flopped face down on his bed.Just as he had closed his eyes and had begun to drift off there was a tiny knocking noise, so quiet Shiro was sure he had imagined it.

However when he hears it again all Shiro did was groan, whatever it was he was sure it could wait till morning.

“Shiro?”

That got him up.The voice sounded so small and scared that pity gripped his heart. What really worries him was just how young it sounded.

The castle wasn’t a safe place to wander after dark, especially for a child.Reluctantly Shiro slid off his bed and opened the door.

Soon as he saw the small child only wearing a large shirt and crying in the hall Shiro didn’t regret getting up in the slightest.

He went on one knee so he wasn’t looming over the child “hey buddy, are you ok? Are you lost?”

The child shook his head, shivering in the cold. “Shiro it’s me.”

Shiro wondered if he looked even half as confused as he felt.It was then that he noticed the blue lion medallion around the boy’s neck.Shiro’s eyes widened in realisation.“Lance?”

The child nodded.

 

—————————

 

“So this kids really Lance?” Pidge asked looking over her desk at Shiro and the boy standing awkwardly next to him.

Soon as Shiro had woken up he and Lance had gone to see the resident Alchemists Pidge and Hunk to see if they had any answers.

Keith had been talking with Hunk about a new sword design when they entered.

After a quick explanation of what had happened last night and Lance kicking Keith in the shin for laughing at him everyone was ready to help.

“Your like really cute like this.” Hunk grinned ruffling his best friends hair, Shiro didn’t doubt that if anyone else had done that the Mage would of bitten them instead of preening under the touch.

“I’ll have you know I’m always cute.” Lance huffed crossing his arms with a pout.

“Can you reverse it?” Shiro asked looking down at Lance with an expression of fondness.

“Hmmm maybe, it was Lance that cast the spell so it won’t be easy but he should be able to undo what he did.” Pidge shrugged turning back to her bubbling test tubes.

“Erm… about that. I can’t exactly feel my magic anymore.”

Lance’s words hung in the air.

“You never told me that.” Shiro frowned.

Lance looked down playing with the hem of his much to large shirt. “I’m sorry… I can’t even feel Blues power.”

If Shiro was worried before then now was down right terrified. He had noticed that the blue lion amulet wasn’t glowing last night but he hadn’t even dared imagine the guardian spirit of the magical object would fall silent.

“Ok this is bad, I’m not going to lie this is really bad.” Pidge sighed running her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. “No one in the Kingdom has the power to break a spell Lance cast, the only option I see is.”

“No.” Keith interrupted.

“Asking Lotor for help.” Pidge finished shooting the knight a glare.

Lance began to shake “n-no not him… I can’t go crawling back to him for help.”

Shiro sighed dropping to one knee and placing a hand on his shoulder “Lance I know you and your old master have… a rocky relationship. But you need Blue to stay alive. Don’t you remember how close you got when the amulet was stolen, and even then you could hear Blue.”

Lance paled at the memory. It had been stolen while he slept. His body slowly got weaker and weaker, shutting down until he couldn’t move, hear, see or even talk.

It had been torcher the whole time until Keith and Shiro had managed to find it again.

“If Lotor our only option… then I say we ride out as soon as possible.” Shiro expected Lance to fight him on this. Instead he grabbed his pants leg as Shiro straightened up and held tight.

“Ok… lets go.”

 

—————————

An hour later Lance was dressed in a Still too big tunic pants and boots but at least they fit better then what he had before.

He had a black cloak draped over his shoulders with the hood pulled up, it would take almost three days to get from the kingdom of Altea to Lotor’s tower.

The horses were all ready with Shiro and Keith securing the saddle bags.

Their usual armour was replaced with casual tunics and cloaks similar to Lance’s.

The last thing they needed right now was for Altea’s enemies to discover they were without magical defence and attack.

Or worse discover them on the trail and take Lance and his power for themselves.

Lance tried to stay calm, he hadn’t seen Lotor since he ran away almost five years ago and prayed to the goddess that he had forgiven him by now.

“Lance are you ok?” Allura asked.

Even though she was the princess Allura always found time to see any of her friends off before their quests. Lance assumed someone had warned her about his situation before hand because she didn’t seem all that surprised he was currently a small child.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Lance managed to force a smile. His friends were already doing so much for him, he could at least keep them from worrying.

“Are you sure?” She asked her brow creasing slightly.

“Yeah, just kinda pissed that I’m gonna have to share a horse with one of those two. Have you ever seen them ride? It’s like they never heard of comfort.”

Allura chuckled as she picked him up and hugged him.

Lance was frozen in surprise for a moment. It reminded him of home. Of his sisters and brother… of his mama.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the hug turned into a pass over, with Shiro taking him and positioning him so he was in front and not in danger of falling off.

“Good luck.” Allura smiled as she waved them off.

“Be careful Lance! Don’t over exhurt yourself!” Pidge yelled jumping up to wave.

“Make sure you eat enough, and get enough sleep, and keep warm, and stay away from weird plant, and and just come back ok!” Hunk was crying, he always did when his friends went away. But this time was different.

This time of someone got hurt Lance couldn’t just use his magic to heal them right up.

This time Lance was more vulnerable then he had been when he came stumbling through the city gates all those years ago.

Half starved and covered in injuries but practically bursting with more magic then anyone had ever seen.

“Please goddess… bring them home safe.” Hunk mumbled as they crossed the boundary of safety and disappeared through the magic barrier.

“Oh my God what happened to you?”

“I-I fell asleep making a potion and it exploded. When I woke up I was like this.”

Shiro felt his temper rise “how many times do I have to tell you to not work when your tired! You could of been killed!” He snapped and regretted it almost immediately when tears began to well in his ocean blue eyes.

“I-I’m sworry.” Lance sniffed as tears fell down his cheeks and he began to sob.

Shiro felt panic rise in his chest, acting on instinct he scooped the child up and held him close to his chest, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

“Shhh it’s ok, I’m not mad. I just don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you.”

Lance buried his face in the crook of his neck and eventually his sobs died down to the occasional sniffle before his breathing evened out.

Shiro didn’t need to look down to know the Mage had fallen asleep.Smiling Shiro carefully returned to his bed and lay down, gently placing Lance next to him.

Lance instinctively moved closer to Shiro’s warmth and cuddled into his side.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he stoked Lance’s soft hair glancing down at his medallion.

It was worrying that the thing showing Lance’s power no longer glowed.Shiro didn’t know enough about magic to know what it could mean, but he was sure it wasn’t good.

Shiro yawned, he couldn’t help Lance now, they could both worry about finding a solution in the morning.Until then, Shiro pulled Lance closer into a hug and fell into a deep sleep telling himself things would be better in the morning.

—————————

Under normal circumstances Lance would of been cracking jokes and teasing Shiro about how he had to keep one hand on the boys stomach to keep him from slipping off the horse.

One close call over a particularly bumpy area was more than enough for the group.

Now however Lance was leaning back against Shiro, the cool air cutting through his cloak and the knights body providing some much needed warmth. His eyes drooped and his head lolled with every step pulling him closer and closer to sleep.

The sun was low in the sky when Keith finally noticed Lance was asleep against Shiro, though the other man seemed none the wiser.

Keith cleared his throat and steered his horse a little closer to gain Shiro’s attention “i think we should stop for the night.” He whispered nodding down to direct Shiro.

Shrio looked down and smiled fondly “Probably a good idea.”

They kept going until they reached a clearing just a little away from the trail. Shiro gently shook Lance awake causing the boy to jolt upwards and look around panicked.

“Shh its ok, we’re stopping for a few hours so i need you to get down and have something to eat.”

Lance nodded tiredly rubbing his eye not even protesting when Shiro picked him up and handed him off to Keith.

“I’ll take care of the horses you two start with dinner.” Shiro smiled as he waved them off with a shooing motion.

“Yeah like he’ll be much help.” Keith rolled his eyes as he plopped Lance on the ground earning a tired grumble.

“Like you could even start the fire without me.” Lance looked down at his amulet frowning slightly. Until that moment he never really thought about how useless he was now.

On the rare occasions he went out with the two knights Lance had always used his magic to set up camp in a matter of seconds.

Keith was about to make another joke at the mage’s expeness.

However soon as he saw tears falling down his cheeks alarms bells began to ring in his head. He knew if Shiro came back and saw this he would be in trouble.

Keith kneeled down and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder “We’ll get you back to normal, i promise Lance.”

Lance sniffed looking up at keith, his big blue eyes looking cuter than should be possible causing Keith’s heart to clench painfully.

“Thanks Keef.” he mumbled looking away for a moment before hugging him quickly then jumped back “That didn’t happen, you tell anyone and i’ll deny it.” he huffed turning to the bags and began pulling out the bed rolls.

Keith stayed there for a moment frozen with shock. He chuckled watching him struggle with the large supplies before he stood up “Here let me, you make fire pit.”

A twig snapped.

Keith stopped, he didn’t need to look at lance to know he had as well.

Normally Keith wouldn’t have been worried, but like idiot he had left his sword with his horse. They were completely defenceless.

His eyes met Lance’s, wide and scared. He hated Lance’s eyes looking like that, the few occasions he had seen them usually meant they were in real trouble.

Keith’s eyes darted to a nearby blackberry bush. It was thick with thorns and leafs, not an idea hiding place. But it was all they had.

Keith flicked his head ever so slightly towards the bush, he thanked the Goddess when Lance not only understood his order but followed it.

Lance quickly shuffled into the bush and Keith picked u a near by branch as he looked around the area.

Another branch snapped, the opposite side this time.

He spun round and raised the branch just in time to block a sword.

The assailant was dressed all in black with a light blue scarf wrapped around their head.

Keith stumbled back, whoever this guy was he was strong. It was taking everything he had just to keep the blade away from his head.

He glanced behind him willing Shiro to hurry up and get back.

They suddenly stepped forwards pushing down with an inhuman amount of strength for someone their size. They were barely taller than Keith, their body about as wide.

Despite that it felt like that time Keith made the mistake of arm wrestling Hunk.

He was forced to his knees, looking around for something, anything that could help.

That was when the second one appeared, this one was taller and much slimmer.

The kick they delivered to Keiths ribs however still caused pain to flare up his side. He cried out as he was sent skidding across the forest floor coming to a stop at the base of an old tree.

“Look who we found Rolo, a little lost traveler.” The taller chuckled putting a hand on their hip, their voice was high and feminine.

The other one who Keith assumed was named Rolo raised his sword “looks like you hurt him, guess i’ll have to put him out of his misery.”

Keith saw the glint of metal come down towards him. He held his breath and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

However instead of a sharp pain, all Keith felt was a warm solid mass colliding with his chest followed with a high pitched scream.

A child’s scream…

Lance’s scream.

Keith felt the blood seep into his tunic seconds before his eyes snapped open.

In that moment Keith wished that he had been the one hit.

The wound was bleeding heavily and streched from Lance’s left shoulder to his right hip. He was an ashen grey, hands holding onto Keith like his life depended on it.

Once he saw the blood Keith saw a different kind of red.

Right then Keith felt as though he could rip those two apart with his bare hands.

However Shiro beat him to it.

Perhaps it was because he was so focused on the two bandits but it was almost as through Shiro appeared out of thin air sword to the male bandits throat before they even had a chance to move.

“Your going to pay for that.” Shiro growled with so much rage in his voice that Keith almost didn’t recognise him.

However the two acted as if they didn’t even hear him.

Their weapons dropped not in surrender but instead shock.

“Thats… that’s a kid” the female bandit gasped “Rolo that’s a kid!”

“I… We thought you were Zarkon spy’s or smugglers.” Rolo pulled his hood off showing light blue skin.

“Your a nymph?” Keith asked so surprised that for a moment his attention was pulled from Lance.

That was until he let out a weak whimper let out a quiet pain filled sob.

“Please let me heal him!” The female bandit said pulling off her hood showing her yellow skin “I’m a light sprite I can heal him please! We don’t want to hurt children.”

Keith looked to Shiro who only nodded pulling his sword away but not reshiefing it.

“Do what you have to do. But if he dies you will pay.” Shiro threatened.

That was all the permission she needed.

Quickly she dropped to her knees and pulled the boy onto her lap prying his trembling fingers from Keith’s now stained tunic.

“Keef…” Lance whimpered softly “Hurts.”

“Shhh young one. It will go away soon.” She whispered placing her hands over the heavily bleeding wound.

A strong yellow light surrounded the slash growing brighter and brighter as Lance’s skin began to knit back together.

Everything was quiet for a moment then Lance began screaming.

“Stop it!” Keith yelled reaching out for the thrashing boy.

“Stop!” Rolo grabbed Keith “if she doesn’t finish he could bleed out or get and infection.”

Keith looked desperately at Shiro for help, but the other knight was stood with his teeth clenched tightly and his whole body shaking. It took all his will power to keep from grabbing Lance and holding him until it was all ok.

“Almost… done.” She gasped, a cold sweat covering her face as he leaned down and kissed Lance on the back “he should be fine.”

Keith pushed Rolo away and pulled Lance into his arms.

The boy was limp, dark circles under his eyes and skin still too pale.

But now thankfully the bleeding had stopped leaving nothing but a fresh pink scar and a rip in his tunic.

“He should sleep for a while and maybe feel a little weak but he should be fine.” She explained raising to her feet.

Her hands were covered in blood just like Keith’s chest.

“I would thank you but since it’s your fault in the first place I won’t.” Shiro moved to stand behind Keith.

“That’s fair… we really wouldn’t have attacked if we knew you had a kid.” Rolo frowned “king Zarkon wiped out our people, we… we thought you came from his kingdom and were scouting the area.”

Shiro frowned. He had heard of king Zarkon expanding his territory into the enchanted forest but he had never imagined that entire species we’re being whipped out.

“Yeah we are heading to Lotors tower, we heard he takes in refugees” Shiro knew that some nymphs could detect lies, so everything he said was technically true.

“I’m so sorry.” Rolo looked to the female bandit “me and Nyma also are in a unforgivable relationship.”

Keith blushed as he realised what they were getting at “n-no me and Shiro we’re not-“

“We’re very close and some people look down on that. I love him and the boy like a family. And to keep the family together we have to get to the wizard Lotors tower.” Shiro spoke smoothly, he may not be able to lie but that didn’t mean he couldn’t spin a tale for the bandits.

“Well we can help with that, we know a smugglers route that cuts out a days travel through the mountains. We could direct you.” Nyma offered.

“We appreciate the offer but…”

Rolo held up his hands “we get it you can’t trust that it’s not a trap. We can still tell you the way and give you the option though.

Shiro sighed and nodded “ok… thanks.”

————————

A few hours later they bid goodbye to the pair and finished setting up camp for the night.

Lance lay curled up fast asleep in his bed role between Shiro and Keith.

Keith’s shirt hung drying above the fire after being washed in a near by river.

“So… about what you said to the nymph… do you really love me?” He asked pulling his cloak tighter around him.

“Of course I do, your like my little brother.” Shiro smiled.

“Right… right of course I knew you meant that.” Keith chuckled blushing.

“Yeah… you should get some sleep I’ll take first watch.”

“Ok wake me in a few hours.” Keith turned over to hide the still growing blush.

It seemed crazy but he could almost imagine it. The three of them as some kind of little family.

It was only a fantasy… one that even in a world of magic Keith didn’t think could come true.

 

Come morning neither Keith nor Shiro really slept that much. Spending their turns to rest with their eyes closed alone with their thoughts.

For Shiro he was on edge thanks to his belief that he had failed to protect Lance, that if they hadn’t have gotten lucky him and Keith could be dead.

Keith was distracted by Shiro’s words. He loved him… but not in the way he loved the knight back.

The two began to pack up camp a few hours after sun rise, no words were exchanged instead focusing on what they had to do.

Eventually Shiro knelt down next to Lance and shook him gently “Lance, come on buddy time to wake up.”

With a groan his eyes slowly flickered open. He had regained some of his colour lost the day before but the dark circles remained along with an exhaustion clear in his eyes. Even as he sat up rubbing his eye tiredly, his head lolled to the side every few seconds as if he would drop to the floor asleep again.

Shiro frowned looking to Keith “She did warn us he would be tired but… i didn’t think it would be this bad.” he mumbled deciding to just scoop up the boy bed roll and all into his arms.

“If we take the smugglers route we can get to Lotor’s tower in no time and get him back to normal… i don’t like him like this” Keith gestured to the wizard that was usually so filled with energy and a sense of confidence that only came from those who truly knew what it was like to hold unimaginable power. Him being so small and vulnerable… well it just didn’t sit well with Keith.

He wanted his friend that would tease his hair by making it grow so it fell out of the window or would fill his room with floating lights to help him sleep or made a secret extra magical barrier around Keith’s room just so he could sleep easier. Keith wanted to go back to before he had to be constantly terrified that just one wrong move would leave Lance dead.

Shiro sighed looking down at Lance’s small form, he had already fallen back asleep with his head resting against Shiro’s shoulder “I hate to admit it but… i think you may be right.” He watched as Keith mounted his horse before handing him Lance “It could be a trap but i don’t think we really have much choice.”

Shiro got on his own horse snapping the reins so he could take the lead “It’s not just the fact that he hasn’t got his magic or that he’s defensclessits us as well.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked following after.

“We are so used to Lance putting up a barrier or sensing for anyone in the area that we didn’t even consider scouting out the area until it was too late. We spent so long with the luxury of magic on our side that now i don’t think we can last long out here without it.”

Keith of course wanted to protest, after all he was a knight, a job not easily earnt. Yet his mind wandered back to when the two of them had been sent after the blue lion amulet, how it was pure luck that got them through the traps and able to return home at all. “Your right… i got sloppy and Lance paid the price.”

“We got sloppy.” Shiro slowed his horse so they were side by side “We both didn’t think to check the perimeter or set up some kind of defence, hell i took your sword away with the horses without a second thought. This wasn’t your fault Keith.”

“What’s not Keith’s fault?” Lance murmured opening his eyes ever so slightly but otherwise made no sign of moving from where he was rested against Keith.

“Nothing buddy don’t worry about it, we should be at Lotors tower by nightfall if we make good time so you can sleep all the way there if you want.” Shiro said softly.

Lance made a quiet humming noise as he burrowed into his blankets away from the crisp morning air.

Keith let out a slow sigh when he felt Lance’s breathing even out and he fell back into his exhausted slumber.

They carried on in silence after that, whether it was from fear of waking Lance up again or simply having nothing to say no one knew.

It wouldn’t be for another three hours when Lance finally woke up asking for food did they finally begin to talk again.

“It’s weird being back here” Lance said between mouthfuls of bread.

“You came this way before? I thought it was a smugglers route.” Keith asked his brow furrowing in confusion.

“It was back then too, King Zarkon had just started his assault on Altea so everyone was a bit jumpy and this was the safest way i could find away from Lotor.” Lance stopped eating for a moment just staring at his bread that shook ever so slightly in his hands. “You know after all these years icant believe im going back to him.”

“We don’t really have much other choice “Shiro handed a wine skin to Keith who drank thirstily the red liquid dripping down the sides of his mouth.

“I know that,doesnt make it any easier. What do i even say? Hey sorryi ran away my necklace told me to?” Lance sighed reaching out for the wine only for Keith to hold it out of his reach.

“Nope no way, not until you’re at least 15 again.”

“Oh come on Shiro tell him to share!” Lance pouted earning only a laugh in reply from Shiro as he offered him a water skin instead.

“See, just wait when your back to normal drinks at the tavern will be on you.” Keith smirked as the pout deepened.

“What! Why?!” Lance moaned sounding as childish as he looked.

“Because we’re doing this because you decided to mess around with potions late at night.”

Lance’s mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms refusing to admit defeat instead returning his attention to his food.

The spurt of energy Lance gained lasted even after they had eaten and were back on the move again. He chatted animatedly about anything that came into his head.

Most of it revolved around a project him and Hunk had been working on for Allura to make the harvest come sooner to try and combat the predicted drought this year.

However soon as they reached the twisted iron gates Lance fell quiet grabbing onto Keith tunic like his life depended on it.

“We’re here” he whispered.

Neith Keith nor Shiro had ever seen Lotors tower but they had, like everyone else in Altea heard of its grandeur.

They expected a impressive structure but nothing could prepare them for what lay beyond the gates.

The entire building stretched so high into the sky that the top was obscured by clouds and it seemed to be made of some kind of purple crystal that formed each individual bick. The entire tower seemed to glow with a menacing energy that warded off any creature that came too close.

As they pushed open the gate Keith couldn’t help but notice the lack of life.

No bird singing or plants growing.

Nothing but the same purple crystal and a single dirt road leading directly to the entrance.

The entrance itself was a dark oak with an odd symbol carved into it, almost like two hummingbirds bowing on either side of circle with a line through it.

There was no sign of a knocker or even a handle leaving the two knights at a loss for how to make themselves known.

It turned out they needn’t worry about such things as soon as they dismounted to investigate the door it swung open becoming them inside.

Shiro took point, his sword drawn while Keith held lance close ready to protect him at a moments notice.

They were greeted with a set of spiralling stairs that led them up to a well lit stone platform that seems to be floating in the middle of the tower not affixed to anything. On the platform was a bubbling cauldron filled with a soft blue liquid and heated by small sleeping red dragon that blew a small puff of smoke every now and again.

There was bookshelves lining the platform and a cluttered workbench covered in various potions and bottles and scrolls. To the far left there was a risen stone altar on the platform with a knitted purple blanket resting on top, there they saw a man standing.

He was dressed in a fine dark purple silk robe, with his long white hair held off his face with a twisted black reif of petrified flowers.

His purple skin and pointed ears marked him as a shadow elf while the large silver staff topped with a glowing purple crystal told Keith and Shiro that this was Lotor.

“Wizard Lotor, i am captain Shiro of Altea/” Shiro greeted as he dropped to one knee placing his sword down but not out of reach “I am here to humbly ask for your help you see-”

Raising a single hand Shiro was silenced the words physically unable to come from his mouth no matter how much he tried.

“Yes quite enough of that, i am already aware of why you are all here, isn’t that right Lance?” He spoke surprisingly gently as he smiled at the boy clinging to Keith.

“H-hello Lotor….”

“It’s been a long time my little apprentice, though you are not the man i expected to return to me one day.” He dropped to a knee and opened his arms “after all this time do i don’t deserve a hug?”

Lance’s entire body tensed as he looked up at Keith giving him the nod to let him down.

Slowly at first Lance crossed the room soon as he was released. Then all at once he ran to Lotor who picked him up into his arms hugging him tightly “Oh how i have missed you.”

“I’m sorry i just left! I just thought maybe i could find my family or i could stop the war or or or..”

Keith and Shiro could only watch as the tears began to fall and Lotor made soft shushing noises as he rubbed comforting circles on his back.

“It is ok little one i am not mad. I was merely worried. I believed you stolen from your bed, it wasn’t until i was able to brew a scrying potion did i see you safe and sound with a new family did a stop my search.”

“So your not mad?” Lance quietly.

Lotor smiled “Of course not, though i am disappointed that you ignored one of the basic rules of magic safety and allowed yourself to end up in such a state.” Lotor chuckled as he sat Lance on the altar grabbing a small bottle from one of his shelves.

“Here this should fix everything, just one drink and everything will return to how it should be.” Lotor smiled anding the bottle to Lance.

“Just like that?” Keith asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

“Of course, it is magic after all.” Lotor shrugged as Lance uncorked the bottle gave it a sniff and promptly turned his nose up “Ah yes it does taste awful but it’s important you drink the whole thing.”

With a grimace Lance nodded holding his nose and chugged the glowing contents.

For a moment nothing happened both Keith and Shiro watching his held breaths.

Then Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head and a cage materialised around them.

“What the hell did you do?!” Keith screamed rattling the bars.

“Now now do not fret he is perfectly fine” Lotor tutted placing Lance in a lying position and wrapping the blanket around him “i did exactly as i promised, i returned him to how he should be, i just didn’t specify i would make his body match his mind. Rather i have returned my little one to the days he loved and relied on only me.”

Shiro rammed his body against the bars causing Lance to jolt awake “Master who are those people?” Lance asked his eyes wide with terror from where he lay.

“Oh just some intruders, do not worry i shall get rid of them.” and with a wave of his hand the two were falling into darkness the last thing they could see was Lotor picking up Lance and climbing up a set of stairs that appeared from thin air.


End file.
